Data communications between mobile devices and between mobile and fixed devices is becoming more and more important to daily life. As the capability of these devices increases, the power consumed generally increases as well. As the prevalence of data producing and data consuming devices increases, the energy efficiency of these devices becomes more important. Moreover, energy efficiency is particularly important to battery powered devices.